


Golden Eyes

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x01, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Hurt Sam, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 13x01Sam and Jack in the jail cell.





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Thrown into the cell, Sam exhaled in annoyance before sitting down on the bench. Jack was then manhandled inside, lain carelessly onto the cold metal before they left, locking the door behind them.

Sam could only wait to know his fate at the hands of the kid. Maybe tasering him wasn’t the best idea in the world, but there wasn’t much else they could’ve done on short notice. There was no doubt that ‘Jack’ was going to be pissed, but Sam hoped that the kid wasn’t going to rip his throat out in response.

They didn’t know much about him so far, just that he wasn’t a baby, as they had expected him to be, and that he had the ability to almost pause his surroundings, him and Dean having been Jack’s trial run with that whole bag of worms, before they’d both been promptly thrown into the wall of the bedroom and knocked out.

‘Father’ had been the first words from Jack’s lips, which left Sam hearing the low tones of crackling interference, a mix between the silence of human’s and the full spoken word of angels. Sam had been curious during Kelly’s pregnancy about what a Nephilim would sound like to him, and now he had his answer. It didn’t hurt, like Cas’ voice once did before the angel had fixed it, but it was annoying nonetheless. He could learn to ignore it though, it would just take time.

A stirring movement from the kid had Sam pressing himself back against the wall of the cell. A few hints of light interference later and Jack threw himself around, golden eyes locking on the youngest Winchester with an expression of anger.

“Woah, woah, woah! Easy, easy. It okay. Not hurt you.”

“You already hurt me.”

“I did. Yes. I sorry. I just trying to slow you down.” Sam paused, taking a breath. “You alright?”

“I don’t...” Jack’s eyes lowered before the gold rings disappeared with a blink. “I was scared. And when I get scared, things happen. And... I can’t, stop them.”

Sam relaxed slightly.

“Why you scared?”

“Because of the voices... They were so... loud, so angry.”

Angel radio.

“You hear them now?”

Jack began to rise from the bench. “No.”

“Good.” Sam nodded. “That good.”

The kid walked forward and took a seat on the bench directly in front of Sam. His head titled to the side, just like Cas used to, his lips juttering slightly, as if scared to speak before he finally did.

“Your voice. It’s so... so different from the others. So...”

“Weird?” Sam filled in the gap.

“Unique.” Jack smiled. “Do all humans have different voices? Or voices like yours?”

“I not know. Maybe. You have to ask Dean about that.” Sam replied. “But my voice. My voice ‘cause I deaf.”

Jack furrowed an eyebrow. “Deaf.” He repeated, trying the word out for himself. “That word, what does it mean?”

“It mean I not hear.” Sam answered.

Jack still looked confused.

“Hear.” Sam sounded before moving a finger to point at his ear. “Sounds.”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“Not all humans hear things?”

Sam shook his head. “Not all people see, either. Or walk. Or talk.”

Jack’s expression was that of enthrallment as he moved his legs up to sit cross-legged, hanging onto every word the youngest Winchester was saying.

“So, deaf. That means you can’t hear me? Or that man? Or the woman?”

“It complicated. I no hear Dean or the Sheriff, but I sorta’ hear you.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “I hear angels. When they talk I can hear their words. You, I not hear your words but can know when you speak. It make crackle in my ears.”

“So you can hear my Father?!” Jack exclaimed. “Wow!”

Sam winced, the kid noticing this causing his expression of joy to crumble in seconds.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Sam shook his head, desperate to make the kid know that he hadn’t upset him.

“No. I just... a lot happened between us.”

“So you’re not friends?” Jack asked.

“No.”

“You looked like friends when I saw you two together when I was my Mother.”

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

“You must be confused, Lucifer...”

Jack smirked.

“Lucifer? Who’s that?”

“Your Father.”

“No.” Jack laughed. “That’s not my Father. My Father is Castiel.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Yeah. Which is why I’m now confused. You two seemed close.”

“We are.” Sam’s heart ached at the slip. “We were.”

“He would talk about you a lot. He cared about you.”

“Yeah, he did.”

Jack sensed the change in tone.

“I have upset you again. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Could you tell them I’m sorry too. I never meant to hurt anyone, I was just afraid.”

“It fine. I just, miss him, that all.” Sam replied. “And of course, I will tell them.”

Jack’s head suddenly whipped to the side.

Sam followed, standing on instinct to see Dean walking towards the cell.

‘Dean’

‘I amazing’

Sam rolled his eyes.

‘What?! I am. I cleared us with Sheriff. We good to go’

‘W-T-F. Really? How’

‘Gave her talk.’

‘She fine?’

‘Will be eventually. Come on. We kill him then go home’

Sam turned to Jack, who was stood just to the side of him watching the signs between him and his brother in fascination.

“Jack was telling me how he sorry.”

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

“What?”

“How he sorry about accidentally hurting Sheriff.”

‘What you doing?’ Dean signed in slight anger.

‘He not evil!’

‘He Devil son’

‘So’

‘What you mean so?’

“What are those?” Jack asked.

“Shut up!” Dean responded.

“D’n.” Sam scorned before turning to the kid. “They signs. Remember told you about ‘deaf’.”

Jack nodded.

Dean scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head.

“We use these to communicate.” Sam explained.

“Oh.” Jack replied with a nod. “Can I learn?”

Sam smiled. “Sure, I’ll teach you.”

“Son of a...” Dean muttered under his breath. ‘Sam!’ He signed, furiously. ‘The fuck you doing?!’

‘Like I said, not evil’

‘I not buy it!’

‘I not care!’ Sam replied. ‘He just kid, Dean’

“Fine, whatever!” Dean exclaimed in exasperation before turning to the door. ‘Something happening’

‘Go’ Sam signed. A few seconds later, he heard the crackling in his ears and turned to Jack to see the end of words on his lips. “You need to get my attention if you need say something or I not hear.”

“How should I do that?”

‘ _Fuck, why not everyone like this._ ’ Sam thought with a smile. “Just put your hand on my shoulder, or my wrist if you not reach. Either will do.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

Sam turned to the door to try and see what was going on, but of course, he couldn’t. His brain then suddenly clicked that Jack could hear. “For fuck sake, Sam.” He muttered under his breath before turning back to Jack. “Jack, what happening?”

“I hear talking.”

“Male or female?”

“One’s ‘Dean’, one’s female, but I don’t recognise her voice.” It was then that Jack’s head whipped around in reaction to something.

“Keep describing to me.” Sam stated.

Jack nodded. “There was just a thud, from behind that door.”

Sam pointed to the door at the left-hand side of the corridor. “That one.”

“Yes.”

The youngest Winchester moved closer to the cell door before a glow of white light appeared and the metal was crushed inwards.

Sam turned towards the door in which his brother had exited before putting a hand to his throat. “D’n!” He shouted as loudly as he could.

Two angels appeared through the doorway dressed in grey.

Sam put out a hand behind him, willing Jack to move away. He briefly turned to check that the kid had moved before backing up himself.

The male angel stopped beside the back wall before his eyes began to glow blue.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow before he dared a glance back at Jack, hearing a continuous crackle in his ears, to find the kid kneeling on the floor, hands tightly pressed to his eyes in an expression of agony.

“Jack, what can you hear?”

But the kid was reaching out for the stone wall of the cell to keep himself upright, clearly in no state to talk.

Turning back to the angels, the woman ripped open the cell before walking inside.

Sam threw a punch at her, knowing it would do little, but there was not much he could do. He and Jack were sitting ducks just waiting to be slaughtered without any weapons.

She retaliated by grabbing him by the collar and turning him to smack back against the metal bars, holding him up off the ground. As her hands went to take hold of his throat, Sam headbutt her, knocking her back before he found himself flung across the cell, smacking into the stone with a grunt.

“Ahhh...” He moaned, the world spinning.

The male angel then joined the party, striking him with a kick in the mouth over and over and over until Sam was lying in a haze of pain on the floor, blood pouring from his lips onto the ground.

The sight of the blood had Sam spurring slowly into action, beginning to draw the sigil. Once complete, he looked up to see Jack between the grasps of the two angels.

“Hey!” He shouted, catching their attention, before slamming his hand down against the blood sigil, banishing them.

Jack collapsed to the floor, golden veins retreated from the kid’s neck after a few seconds before the crackling appeared from his groan.

“Jack.” Sam called out, weakly.

Jack put a hand to his head before retracting it and crossing the cell to the youngest Winchester, offering a hand to help guide him upright onto the metal bench he was previously occupying.

“Are you okay?” The kid asked, eyes wide in concern as he crouched in front of him.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

Jack offered a small smile before crossing the cell. He picked something up before walking back over to Sam and holding it out in offering.

“One of them dropped this.”

“It an angel blade.” Sam explained. “Nice spot.”

Jack nodded. “I can hear fighting. The same two, Dean and the other woman. My friend is hurt, and the Sheriff is scared.”

“You can hear all that?”

“It’s very loud.” Jack looked toward the door. “Should I go help?”

Sam shook his head. “You could get hurt.” He looked the kid over. “How are you? You hurt? What they do to you?”

“They made everything scream. Not like the voices, this was different. It just made me head feel like it was going to explode.”

“Angels have a way of fucking with everyone, you will learn that.” Sam smirked.

A smile perked up at the corner of Jack’s mouth. “Father was an angel.”

“He was one of the good ones. Very rare.” Sam explained.

Jack took a breath. “Could you tell me about him? What he was like?”

Sam smiled. “Sure, Jack. Just, let’s get out of here first, okay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
